


Галатея

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Джаннини чинил десятилетнюю базуку, на Гокудеру свалилась неожиданная проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галатея

Шашки описали в воздухе идеальную дугу и взорвались с оглушительным треском. Гокудера втянул носом знакомый с детства запах и расслабленно улыбнулся – наконец-то старый-добрый динамит, а не дурацкие голуби с воздушными шарами. Оказывается, всего за сутки можно ужасно соскучиться по этому. Он даже задумался, не запустить ли в небо еще одну партию, просто чтобы полюбоваться самым прекрасным в мире зрелищем, но в итоге решил, что это потерпит до встречи с Шамалом.

– Гокудера-сама? – раздался робкий голос Джаннини. – Все в порядке?

– Да. Наконец-то я смогу вернуться к своим тренировкам, – Гокудера вошел в гостиную и, закрыв ведущую во двор дверь, принялся распихивать динамит под одеждой.

Подхватив коробку с самолетиками, он кивнул Джаннини, прокричал что-то на прощание матери Десятого и, едва выйдя за порог, чудом успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в Ямамото.

– А ты что тут делаешь?!

– Привет, – расплылся в улыбке Ямамото и протиснулся мимо него в дом. – Представляешь, забыл здесь вчера свою биту!

– Ну конечно, какой же бейсбольный идиот без биты, – хмыкнул Гокудера.

– О, вот и она! – ничуть не обиделся тот. – А где Цуна?

– Десятый и Реборн-сан на тренировке! – прошипел Гокудера, начиная раздражаться. А ведь всего пять минут назад казалось, что сегодня ничто не сможет испортить ему настроение. – И тебе не помешало бы!

– Я тренируюсь, – нахмурился Ямамото – едва речь заходила о мече, его извечная улыбчивость сразу пропадала. 

– Тогда бери свою биту и идем уже, нечего время зря терять, – Гокудера пропустил его вперед и уже взялся за ручку двери, как…

– Гокудера-сама!

– Чего тебе?

Джаннини неловко топтался в коридоре с фиолетовой базукой в руках, при одном взгляде на которую Гокудера зябко поежился.

– Я вроде как починил оружие семейства Бовино…

– Рад за тебя. А сейчас нам пора.

– Но его надо проверить, а мне больше некого попросить! Десятого нет, а Реборн-сан предупредил, что если к его возвращению все не будет готово, мне крышка!

– Не могу его винить. Идем, Ямамото.

– Подожди, Гокудера. Разве мы не поможем Джаннини?

– Мне просто нужен доброволец, чтобы опробовать базуку, – затараторил тот. – Это отнимет всего пять минут вашего времени.

– Ну уж нет! Ищи дураков в другом месте, а я к этой хреновине даже близко не подойду! – Гокудера и врагу не пожелал бы ощутить ту беспомощность, которую испытал сам, став маленьким.

– Но я не могу проверять ее на себе! Если там что-то неисправно, кто тогда ее починит?

– Ты же сказал, что все исправил!

– Пожалуйста! – казалось, еще немного – и Джаннини позорно разрыдается.

– Эй, а разве это не игрушка Ламбо? – снова встрял Ямамото.

– Точно, отдай базуку тупой корове, уж он-то знает, как она работает.

– Бьянки-тян забрала Ламбо и остальных детей на прогулку, чтобы не мешать маме готовить обед. Больше некому мне помочь!

– А что надо делать?

– Ямамото, не смей!

– Ничего не надо делать, я все сделаю сам, – радостно замахал руками Джаннини. – Спасибо за помощь, Ямамото-сан.

– Нет! – Гокудера схватился за динамит, но в тесной прихожей он был все равно что без оружия – не рушить же дом Десятого.

Раздался хлопок, помещение окутало клубами розового дыма, и Гокудера чихнул. Ну, если только засранец опять накосячил…

– Ха! – только и смог выдавить он.

– А где Ямамото-сан?

– Глаза разуй, – Гокудера наклонился, взял на руки уменьшенную версию Ямамото и продемонстрировал горе-оружейнику.

– Нет, этого не может быть! Я же все исправил! – Джаннини всхлипнул.

– Не реви, лучше займись починкой, да побыстрее, у нас нет времени на твои эксперименты!

– Слушаюсь! Кажется, я знаю, в чем причина, – Джаннини подхватил базуку и ретировался наверх с удивительной для его комплекции резвостью.

– Ну что, бейсбольный идиот, не послушал меня, – проворчал Гокудера. – Что теперь с тобой таким делать?

Ямамото широко улыбнулся и пребольно дернул его за прядь волос.

– Эй, ты что творишь?! Думаешь, раз стал мелким, я тебе сдачи не влеплю?!

– Красивый, – ответил Ямамото и снова дернул, но уже не так сильно.

– Ч-чего?

– Ты красивый, – Ямамото беззастенчиво облапал его лицо.

Гокудере стало жарко. Придурок, видать, башкой ударился неслабо, раз несет этот бред.

– Что за крики? – из кухни выглянула мать Десятого. Помещение сразу наполнилось ароматом жареного мяса. – Гокудера-кун? А что это за очаровательный ребенок с тобой?

– Двоюродный брат Ямамото, – не стал изобретать велосипед Гокудера.

– Как тебя зовут, малыш?

– Такеши, – ответил тот и покраснел. От удивления Гокудера чуть его не выронил.

– А где твои родители, Такеши?

– Не… не знаю, – у Ямамото задрожала нижняя губа. – Мы играли в прятки, а потом я оказался здесь.

– О нет! – Гокудера в ужасе уставился на него. Неужели это Ямамото из прошлого? Значит, бейсбольный придурок сейчас там?! – Матушка, посмотрите за ним, я скоро вернусь.

Пулей взлетев на второй этаж, он распахнул дверь комнаты Десятого. Очевидно, все эмоции Гокудеры читались и без слов, потому что Джаннини нервно попятился к окну.

– Кретин! Ты поменял местами Ямамото из настоящего и прошлого! Немедленно верни его назад!

– А может, он сам вернется через пять минут?

– Ты так в этом уверен?

– Н-нет, но я уже почти закончил, мне надо всего часа два, – залепетал тот.

Гокудера полез в карман за динамитом.

– Пожалуй, одного часа хватит, - тут же пошел на попятную Джаннини.

– Полчаса, и ни минутой больше!

– Но я не успею!

Из коридора донесся детский плач. 

– Захочешь жить – успеешь! – Гокудера ринулся вниз, не дослушав жалких оправданий.

– Гокудера-кун, надо отвести малыша к родителям, видишь, как он испугался. Я никак не могу его успокоить.

Мелкий сидел прямо на полу и, обняв себя за колени, плакал навзрыд. Гокудера растерянно взглянул на мать Десятого. Та лишь развела руками.

– Его родители пошли в торговый центр за покупками, а меня попросили присмотреть за ним, – соврал он. – Эй, Такеши, давай пока поиграем.

Тот никак не отреагировал на его слова, только завыл еще громче. Отлично, только копии вечно хнычущей тупой коровы для полного счастья не хватало! Гокудера вздохнул – перспектива намочить слезами рубашку совсем не радовала – но все же подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе.

– Тебе что, три года?

– Мне уже пять! – от возмущения тот даже плакать перестал.

– Тогда чего разревелся, как маленький?

Мелкий сердито засопел, но все же сумел сдержаться и не захныкать снова. Нет, он определенно был лучше тупой коровы.

– Такеши, ты любишь такояки? – мать Десятого ласково потрепала его по волосам. – Хочешь, я сделаю их для тебя?

– Да!

– А ты будешь себя хорошо вести?

– Ага.

– Договорились. Тогда поиграй с Гокудерой, пока я буду готовить. Гокудера-кун, возьми его во двор, там много игрушек, И-Пин и Ламбо с утра оставили.

Гокудера бросил взгляд на часы – Шамал точно его убьет! – и, затолкав поглубже идею сбежать, кивнул. В конце концов, если Джаннини через полчаса не починит фиолетовую хреновину, можно будет потренироваться на нем.

– Ладно, Такеши, во что ты любишь играть?

– В прятки. Закрой глаза, прочитай стишок, а потом ищи меня.

Детских стихов Гокудера не знал, поэтому начал перечислять простые числа. Перевалив за сотню, он решил, что, пожалуй, хватит. Когда он открыл глаза, двор был пуст. Гокудера поискал в кустах, под скамейкой, в большой коробке из-под игрушек. Даже заглянул в дом. Мелкого нигде не было. Кажется, он и правда очень любил прятки. А может, выбежал на улицу? Он же мог потеряться! Гокудера перемахнул через забор и пробежался вокруг квартала. Безуспешно, Намимори в это время словно вымер, даже прохожих, у которых можно было бы спросить про мелкого, не попадалось. Но если его не найти, то и Ямамото не вернется. Гокудера представил разочарованное лицо Десятого, когда сообщит тому, что потерял его хранителя Дождя, и прибавил скорости. Однако спустя полчаса он наконец признал, что все напрасно, и поплелся обратно.

Усевшись на скамейку, Гокудера дрожащими руками вытряхнул сигарету из пачки. И тут же выронил ее, не успев прикурить, потому что прямо над его головой раздалось обиженное:

– Ты обещал поиграть со мной, а сам ушел!

– Такеши!

Мелкий повис на раскидистой ветке и спрыгнул вниз – Гокудера едва успел его поймать.

– Так ты все это время был здесь?

– Да! И у меня уже все болит. Больше не хочу с тобой играть, хочу к маме и папе!

– Потерпи еще немного, скоро пойдешь к ним. Покатайся пока на качелях.

Мелкий послушно влез на сиденье. Хорошенько его раскачав, Гокудера разлегся на траве и с наслаждением затянулся. Мерный скрип убаюкивал, Гокудера и сам не заметил, как стали слипаться глаза. Однако характерный щелчок тут же выдернул его из полудремы.

– Такеши!

Застуканный на месте преступления, мелкий застыл с зажигалкой в руке.

– Это еще что такое?! – Гокудера вытащил у него изо рта сигарету и, разломав пополам, метким броском отправил ее обломки в урну.

– Я хочу быть, как ты! – насупился тот, с неохотой отдав зажигалку.

– Рано еще.

– Я уже большой!

– Даже слишком, – проворчал Гокудера. – Нет, чтобы спокойно поиграть на месте.

– Папа тоже так говорит, – захихикал тот.

– И правильно говорит, – хмыкнул Гокудера. – Ладно, я знаю, чем мы займемся. Эта игра тебе точно понравится.

– Какая?

– Бейсбол.

– А как в нее играть?

– Сейчас узнаешь.

Гокудера сбегал в дом за битой, которая так и осталась валяться на полу после исчезновения Ямамото, затем порылся в коробке с игрушками и достал оттуда мяч. То, что надо. Если уж это не займет мелкого, тогда вообще ничего уже не поможет.

Похоже, любовь к бейсболу была у того в крови. Он бросал мячик снова и снова, как заведенный, чаще попадая по Гокудере, чем по цели, конечно же. Вскоре Гокудере начало казаться, что его тело – одна сплошной синяк, ему жутко хотелось пить и курить, но мелкий с таким восторгом прыгал вокруг, что у него не хватило духу прекратить игру, пока не пришло спасение в лице матери Десятого.

– Такеши, твои такояки готовы, – сообщила она и с сочувствием улыбнулась Гокудере. – А еще у меня есть холодный апельсиновый сок.

Гокудера лишь счастливо промычал в ответ – на разговоры сил уже просто не осталось.

– А потом мы еще поиграем? – с надеждой спросил мелкий.

– Конечно поиграете. Но сначала надо поесть. Заканчивайте тут и приходите, я вас жду.

– Гокудера-сама! – на улицу выбежал Джаннини. Он буквально светился от счастья. – Гокудера-сама, я починил ее!

Гокудера с опаской покосился на базуку. Страшно было стрелять по мелкому – а вдруг Джаннини опять напортачил?! – но выбора все равно не оставалось.

– Мы будем играть в войнушки? – обрадовался мелкий и протянул руку к баузуке. – Дай!

– Э, нет! Сейчас моя очередь, – подмигнул ему Гокудера и, зажмурившись, быстро выстрелил.

– Эй, Гокудера!

Этот радостный вопль мог означать только одно – Джаннини повезло, и сегодня он не умрет. Было даже немного жаль, что мелкий так быстро исчез, он оказался забавным.

– Все получилось? – спросил Ямамото.

– Получилось-получилось! – Джаннини кружился по двору, смешно пританцовывая.

– Ты в порядке? – Гокудера придирчиво осмотрел Ямамото с ног до головы.

– В полном, – тот улыбнулся, но как-то грустно. – Жаль, не успел попрощаться.

– С кем?

– С родителями. Они были в торговом центре. Оказалось, что я, как обычно, спрятался от них, раньше я очень любил играть в прятки.

– Я заметил!

– Отец с мамой меня всюду искали. А я им помогал.

– Надеюсь, ты не сказал им, кто ты?

– Конечно нет, а они меня не узнали даже… Мама такая красивая, я ее почти забыл.

– Зато теперь вспомнил, – буркнул Гокудера, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. – Ладно, пойдем уже, только матушке скажу, что мелкого забрали родители.

– Я не очень тебе докучал?

– Да ты меня достал! – он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть невольную улыбку.

Через пять минут они молча вышли на улицу.

– Шамал меня точно уроет, – заметил Гокудера, даже не пытаясь прибавить шагу.

– Прости, я должен был тебя послушать, – виновато произнес Ямамото.

– Должен был!

– Но я рад, что не послушал, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Я хорошо провел время.

– Да и я отдохнул немного от тренировок.

– Кстати, Гокудера, я тебе рассказывал, что со мной приключилось, когда я однажды в детстве потерялся?

– Еще не хватало слушать твои детские истории, – простонал Гокудера. – Девчонкам рассказывай, они такое любят.

– Нет, ты послушай. Однажды я был с родителями в торговом центре и решил от них спрятаться. Но перестарался и потерялся. На меня наткнулся какой-то светловолосый гайдзин. Он сказал, что мои родители скоро придут за мной и предложил поиграть немного, пока они делают покупки. Вот так я и узнал, что такое бейсбол.

– Подожди, ты хочешь сказать?.. – Гокудера в очередной раз за сегодняшний день выронил сигарету изо рта и схватился за голову. – Нет-нет-нет, только не это!

– Что? – Ямамото недоуменно взглянул на него.

– Ты не хочешь этого знать, поверь мне! – буркнул он. Не рассказывать же бейсбольному придурку, что сам его и создал!


End file.
